1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to crafts and hobbies and more particularly to kit for producing a collector's plate.
Collector plates are well known to those who deal in antiques and persons involved in the collection of objects of art, for example. Examples of collector plates are those with Christmas schemes, plates with paintings of Hummel figurines, and various other commemorative issues.
2. Prior Art
Normally, collector plates are regarded primarily as decorative works of art and utilized as integral portions of an individual's interior design. Also, collector plates are collected by one generation with the objective of passing the collection on to future generations. These works of art contain the original renditions of paintings, etchings or designs, and are produced through the creative talents of others.